Wizards, Pokémon, and What!
by PokeSaiyanGodZ
Summary: Some pokemans get in the magical world somehow. Yah not good at summaries, so get used to it T for language, Dumbles bashing maybe... probably (Currently on hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU FOOL?!"roared Dialga. "I DON'T KNOW!" Palkia yelled back feverishly,"this is has never, ever happened to me before!" What were the 2 dragons referring to you may ask? Why, the the seemingly yellow-ish portal forming at Palkia's hands, of course! "Hurry up before it does anything!" Diaga spat."What do expect me to do, huh?!" Palkia managed to retort back before the portal suddenly disappeared from Palkia's hand, and chose 2 destinations.

Zoroark and her one pup, Zorua, were sleeping peacefully on a beach, all the way at the Alola Region, blissfully unaware of anything I just mentioned in the last paragraph. The pair were using their signature ability, Illusion, in order to make the beach they were sleeping at look like a very steep cliff(a.k.a a place where majority of people have the sense not to go anywhere near). Suddenly, Zorua woke up from her nap. She thought she sensed something in the air, something...odd and disturbing. Zorua couldn't quite put her paw on it, but she felt like something bad was about to go down.

Soon, though, her mother's comforting warmth surrounding her ushered her back to sleep. Her mother was very strong, having fought many battles in order to survive, as her mate had been captured by Team Skull, and every trainer who tried to catch her just flat out FAILED. So nothing could touch her as long as her mother was at her side at all times.

Right?

Right when Zorua almost drifted back to sleep, a yellow-ish portal of sorts suddenly appeared right beside them, and before either of them could react to what just appeared next to them, they(and a few other Pokemon on the beach)got sucked in it, something that would change their lives, for the rest of their lives.

Harry's P.O.V

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all in History of Magic trying not to fall asleep. Well, not Hermione, she was pretty much the only student that Harry and Ron knew that could resist the power of Binn's voice. They then made their way towards Potions class, which was a disaster(surprise surprise).Once the class was over, they made their way towards their next class, Defence against the Dark Arts, which was taught by the new toad-like teacher, Prof. Umbridge. Nobody knew how strict of a teacher she would be, so they braced themselves for the worst as they entered the classroom.

"Well, good afternoon class!" she said when everyone had settled down.

A few people quietly said,"Good afternoon." "Well now, that was weak, try that again please."

"Good afternoon, Prof. Umbridge." everyone chanted in a slightly stronger voice.

"There, that was better." Umbridge said sweetly."Wands away and quills out, please." Everyone in the class shared a gloomy sigh. No class that used no wand work seemed interesting to them(except for Hermione) "You will be pleased to know that we are now following a Ministry-approved course of defensive magic, as opposed to the low-standard curriculum you used to follow,"she said with a sickly sweet smile. As soon as she tapped the instructions on the board with her wand, the class fell to a level of boringness that could rival even being in Binn's classes.

That is, until Hermione started to raise her hand to get Umbridge's attention.

Several minutes had passed when Umbridge had ignored her, but by this time almost half the class was staring at Hermione, who still had her hand raised by the way, Umbridge figured that she could no longer ignore Hermione's hand. "Yes, Miss Granger?" asked Umbridge as if she had just noticed that Hermione was raising her hand. Hermione politely replied,"I just had a question about your classes aims, Professor." Umbridge looked salty for a moment before replying in a much more deadly voice,"I think the courses aims are perfectly clear if you read them, Miss Granger". That's when everyone looked closely at what was actually written on the blackboard.

"Hang on!" Ron suddenly said,"we're not going to be using magic at ALL?" "I would prefer it if you raised your hand first,"Umbridge said in her sweetest voice yet. Harry immediately raised his fist before speaking in a shaky tone," So Cedric Diggory just died out of the blue, did he?" everyone gasped at the same time,"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident" she said coldly". Harry was visibly shaking at this point," "Voldemort killed him, and you know it."

Umbridge was now staring at Harry with a blank expression on her face, almost as if she had expected, and wanted, this to happen. She then proceeded to walk stiffly towards her desk, take out her quill and a pink sheet of parchment, started to write something something on it, then walked over to Harry and handed him the parchment. "Take this to Prof. McGonagall, will you?"she said to Harry with a cold/sweet/devious smile. Harry glared at her, snatched the paper from her hands, then made his way towards his McGonagall's office.

And if Harry hadn't had enough to think about, he had the misfortune to meet Peeves along the way. "Go away Peeves"Harry immediately said when Peeves got close. Peeves cackled madly when he said this."Oooooo, cranky today are we, wee Potter." "SHUT THE HELL UP PEEVES!" Harry's anger was at the breaking point, and dealing with Peeves made the Harry completely lose himself. McGonagall came out of her room looking pretty pissed, though not nearly as much as Harry was at the moment.

"What are you shouting at, Potter?!" "Prof. Umbridge sent me to send you this, Prof." Harry said. McGonagall took the piece of paper and read it. She then quickly ushered Harry inside. "Harry, is it true that you yelled at Umbridge, called her a liar, and tell her that Voldemort has returned?" McGonagall said sternly to Harry. "Yes, yes, and yes." said Harry gloomily. Mcgonagall looked over Harry said to him in a surprisingly considerate voice,"Harry, you have to be more careful about how you act in there. Disobedience in Umbridge's class could cost you more than detention." Harry looked at her in questioningly before asking,"But Prof., Umbridge MUST know that Voldemort's ba-" "Come now Potter!" she said in her usual stern voice,"use your brain, you MUST know where she came from and who she supports. You're lucky you only have a week's worth of detention right now."

Harry glared at her for a moment before replying,"Er, she came from the Ministry, right?"

McGonagall then walked over to the door and opened it for Harry, then saying,"Well, I'm glad you listen to Miss Granger at any rate."

"Professor, where's Dumbledore?" Harry suddenly blurted out. McGonagall raised an eyebrow.

"He left this morning for some urgent business. Anyway, stay safe Potter, and stay alert, you never know who or what could show up these days." "Thanks, Prof. McGonagall." Harry said before walking out to join his friends.

Suddenly, as soon as Prof. McGonagall had warned Harry, a certain portal appeared in an abandoned alleyway in Diagon Alley and chucked out some creatures that would make Hagrid ecstatic for years on end.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Zoroark's P.O.V

'Oh god, where am I, what the hell happened to me?' Zoroark was barely awake and on the brink of unconsciousness, but she managed to fight it off. Slowly but surely, her senses were returning to her.

Once she completely regained her vision, she saw it was nighttime, and that she was standing on hard stone with a bunch of buildings on both of the sides. She frowned, they were at a bright, sunny beach just seconds ago, what had happened to make them suddenly appear here? She then remembered something.

'My baby, where is she?!' thankfully, her question was answered just a second later, and it looked as though she was waking up, but she wasn't the only one.

Looking closely, Zoroark saw that there were other Pokémon with Zorua, such as a bird with a note-shaped crest thing on its head, which Zoroark vaguely remembered was got to be a Chatot. The other Pokémon was what looked to be a blue Meowth, or as everyone referred to it, Alolan Meowth.

Once all three of them were fully awake, they stared at each other, then looked around in amazement at the place they were at. The instant that Zorua saw her mother(Zorua,Zoroark, and Meowth could see fairly well in the dark, being dark types and all) she bounded towards her, and snuggled up to her mother.

The Chatot suddenly yelled, which startled the three dark types.

"WHO'S THERE, WHERE AM I, HOW DID I EVEN GET HERE?!"Chatot did not seem to want to calm down,"I'M SO CONFUZZLED, I CAN'T EVEN SEE!." Only then did Zoroark remember that Chatot could not at all see in the dark unlike the trio, so when Chatot finally stopped shouting its head off to catch his breath, she calmly stated,

"Don't worry Chatot, Me, Zorua, and a Meowth are here right now, and we're just as confused as you are." Chatot suddenly stopped moving and relaxed a bit.

"WOAH, look at all this mom. I've never seen buildings this tall before!" Zorua hopped around excitedly.

"Oh yes, look at all these gray, bland, and overall tasteless buildings, so exciting." Zoroark remarked sarcastically.

"Well at least YOU can see them. Right now, I'm as blind as a Zubat." Chatot muttered grumpily.

Zoroark looked over at the Meowth, who hadn't said a word do far. "Oi, you, Meowth"

She suddenly jumped as if she had been...jumped,"O-Oh, you mean me?". Zoroark sighed. This was going to be a LONG night, she could already tell.

"Well, do you see any other Meowths around?" Meowth blushed at this. "That's what I thought, come here." at the feline's inquisitive look, she explained, "Might as well get to know one another, you know? Seeing as we're stuck here". Meowth nodded in agreement.

"All right"

-XX-

"So your mate got caught before Zorua was even born?" Meowth asked hesitantly. Zoroark nodded glumly. Meowth didn't pursue the subject further.

Zoroark liked Meowth, she was considerate and nice, albeit a bit shy, and she knew when a topic was too personal to discuss any further.

Chatot, on the other hand, as she was quick to learn, was literally the complete opposite. He was rude to pretty much everyone he spoke to, whenever he spoke to them.

In a way, he kind of reminded Zoroark of her lost mate, bold and didn't care about what people thought of him, except her mate was an actual man, strong and feared nothing, while Chatot at the moment was scared shitless.

While Zoroark and Meowth were talking about their backgrounds, Chatot suddenly butted in,"Look, I know we're enjoying the small talk and all, but in case you haven't noticed, we literally just got teleported out into Arceus knows where, and we need to go NOW." Zoroark glared at him for moment. 'Well, he does have a point.' she thought bitterly.

"All right then, first things first, who here has actual combat experience?"Zoroark called it.

Meowth hesitantly said," I kind of do, but I'm not anything too great."

"Chatot?"

"Do I look like a Machoke to you?"

"Nope, you're as buff as a Kadabra to me." Zoroark retorted back. "Anyway, Zorua, baby, stay within my sight, Meowth stick close to Chatot, he needs to be protected badly, especially since he can't see in the dark.

She then thought of something."Wait, Chatot, can't you use like, echolocation or something?" Chatot stopped for a moment before slapping himself. "God dang it, I forgot I could use that." Zoroark chuckled to herself.

"Great, so now that we have all that settled, let's try to find some place to rest for the night. In the morning we can find some nice humans who won't try to catch us, and then we can figure out what the region we're in is, 'cause we're obviously not anywhere in the Alola region anymore". _Although I would like to get back as soon as possible._

Everyone nodded in agreement to that plan, and set off to find someplace to sleep at temporarily.

Long story short, Chatot convinced the group to break into an unknown building, much to the group's protest.

They eventually gave in when he suggested that they sleep out on the cold, eerie street.

They chose a small, danky place that read,"The Leaky Cauldron" so as to not attract much attention to themselves. Breaking the glass was surprisingly harder than expected of normal glass, but Zoroark still managed to break it effortlessly, and so they all crowded in the one small room, and somehow drifted off to sleep.

-XX-

Zoroark woke to the sound of something shuffling around the room, only to find that it was Zorua.

"Mom" she wailed at Zoroark,"I'm H-U-N-G-R-Y, HUNGRY!" Zoroark laughed, before replying,

"I'm sure this place has some kind of Poke food we can eat, I did see some weird pokémon sleeping in the rooms after all." Zorua's eyes widened at the very mention of food, and since Chatot and Meowth were still asleep, they thought that they might as well bring some Poke food for them.

As the duo made their way into what appeared to be the mess hall, they peeked downstairs and found no one but an old man tending the bar. They slowly walked downstairs to greet the man.

Zoroark suddenly wished Chatot was here right now, because she just remembered that he was the only one with them that could speak human. But then Zoroark eased up, she would probably just have the old man send out his Pokémon to translate all of what they needed.

When they got downstairs the old man looked up to greet his first guests of the morning when he suddenly froze at the sight of them.

His usual toothless grin was replaced by an expression of pure horror.

He shakingly took something out of his pocket(which was not a Poke Ball, like Zoroark expected), but a long wooden stick and pointed it straight at them.

Zoroark and Zorua both looked at each other that this man's odd behavior, when he spoke in a fearful voice,

"G-Get out you-you damn werewolves!"

If the duo wasn't confused already, they almost certainly were now. Zoroark thought that maybe it had to do something with the whole breaking in during the night thing, but how would this man know about that?

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" he was pale as paper at this point, and his shouting had attracted the attention of the other customers as well, now seeing what Tom was panicking about.

"Dear lord, are those honest to god werewolves?!"

"Someone stop them quick!"

"DON'T KiLL US!"

Suddenly, they all drew out what looked to be… more sticks. Of course. But Zoroark and Zorua had instantly tensed when they heard someone yell,"Catch them!".

Clearly, these people didn't like them.

Suddenly, Tom's stick shot out a red ball of light at Zoroark and took her by surprise. It made direct contact, but Zoroark managed to shrug it off. To the tough Pokémon, it just felt like a pathetically weak Thunder Wave attack.

The onlookers gaped at the 'werewolves' resistance to a direct Stunning spell. But before anyone else could do anything about the situation, the duo suddenly ran up the stairs as fast as their legs could carry them to warn their friends and to get the hell out this weird place.

"CHATOT,MEOWTH WAKE UP NOW! They both woke up, all beady eyed and still drowsy. But when they saw Zoroark's and Zorua's worried faces, they instantly woke up. Before they could even ask what was even happening, Zoroark said to them real fast,"We need to get out of here. NOW!"

No one questioned her as they heard footsteps outside their door. They then jumped out of the window they came in last night, and into what's known as Diagon Alley.

Once they landed on the ground(or in Chatot's case flew right above them), they didn't stop running for a second. Bystanders were pushed back by the Pokémon as they scrambled to get away.

"What ARE those?!"

"Was that a WEREWOLF?!"

"I dunno, they're running too fast!"

Indeed, the four partners in crime were going at speeds where humans would normally never be able to catch up with. They didn't know where they were running, but at the moment, they didn't care.

Unfortunately for them, a little somethin called magic exists in this world. But they would find out soon enough.

-XX-

Albus Dumbeldore was not a happy man right now.

Seriously, he had more important matters to attend to, what with the Ministry butting into things they didn't know, and with Voldemort offically returning(not that the general populace was willing to admit it).

He would have to Obliviate even more people than usual.

Currently though, he was trying to get Harry to be more motivated to start his own Defense Club, thanks to Umbridge's terrible teaching. This would effectively put more pressure on young Harry to do what was right(a.k.a sacrifice himself for others), and if what he knew of the connection between Tom and Harry was right, he would need to start "teaching" Harry Occulmency, taught by " _Professor"_ Severus Snape. This would make Harry's mind more open to attack, and thus, malleable to all of his maniplulations. Tom would tempt him with something close to him to get the prophecy, preferably Serius, he already told Severus to tell Tom this. And better yet, once they were at the ministry, and Fudge finally came, it would finally bring light to Voldemort's return, and boost his credibility.

He really needed some of that these days.

But now he kept on getting these wierd Floo calls about 'werewolves and dark creatures' in Diagon Alley. In broad daylight. With hundreds of people there. Only 4 creatures.

What was the Wizarding World coming to?

Sighing, he figured he might as well investigate it. After all, it could only boost his popularity for the better if he dealt with it personally. Although it was strange that Tom would be attacking this early, he expected him to use the creatures much later. But they couldn't be THAT strong.

 _Right?_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _Well, shit._ That was the general thought that was going through the Pokémons' heads right now(except for Zorua, she doesn't know any swear words yet). While they were running away, they somehow got completely surrounded by these robe-wearing humans, who were pointing more sticks at them. At least they all knew what these sticks were apparently capable of, Zoroark filling Chatot and Meowth in on the news.

Now, here's the thing, Zoroark SHOULD have been intimidated by all of these people around her, but there were a few reasons why she wasn't:

A, these people looked like they had next to no muscle to them, and as a result, Zoroark figured that, without their little sticks, they were easy targets. Yeah, the humans that she encountered before were still humans at the end of the day, but at least THEY were all pretty much fit, most likely because of them being trainers they had to walk around a lot.

B, these people were, for lack of a better term, scared shitless. Seriously. They were shaking in their clothes, hands all fidgety and unstable.

"They DO know what Pokémon are, right?" Meowth asked,"besides, we haven't even done anything wrong...besides break in a building, but that place was crap anyway" Meowth asked.

"Yeah, it's like these people have never seen Pokémon like us before. I mean, me, Zorua, and Meowth aren't very intimidating, the only scary one here is you Zoroark, no offense. But it's still pretty darn wierd if you ask me..." Chatot trailed off.

Zorua giggled,"Imagine if they saw a legendary like Palkia, they would prolly die from shock!". She then imitated looking shocked, and fell to the ground, to which Chatot and Meowth laughed alongside her, but not Zoroark.

 _Hold up, Palkia controls time right? Or was that Dialga_ _?_ Zoroark's eyes widened in sudden realization. _Does that mean...no, it can be. But the portals, how else would they have appeared? Also, why did Palkia decide to be a dick and suck us up in a portal?_

But then she saw that the humans were getting restless and antsy, so she decided to file that thought away for after they deal with these annoying humans. Suddenly, the 4 pokémon could see that there was a commotion brewing in the crowd, as people made way for a man slowly making his way through the crowd.

Now, this man was very peculiar, at least to the Pokémon. He had a beard, a long one that reached his waist. And, like the rest of the people that the Pokémon met, he wore long robes, but he wore robes of bright lavender, a sharp contrast to the dull gray and black of the rest of the people in the crowd. And as he slowly made his way towards the creatures, a gentle grandfatherly smile was plastered on his face and arms open and non-threatening, showing that he ment no harm to them.

Zoroark didn't like it one bit.

-XX-

For the first time in a _very_ long time, Albus Dumbledore was admittedly shocked when he had finally met these famed "dark creatures" everyone was making a fuss about, and that was no small feat. The little black dog looked normal enough, same thing went for the gray kneazle. He wasn't quite sure what the bird was, though it could easily be some foreign animal. But the last and unquestionably the most fearsome one, was without a doubt the werewolf. It looked more beast than animal, but then again, there were such cases where the transformation went wrong, thus creating monstrosities.

But back to the matter at hand, he couldn't help but sigh when he heard the cries of the people to exterminate the beasts. Really, when would they LEARN, that killing was wrong, even enemies, you should always give them second chances. No, he would first learn more about them, than respond accordingly. If they WERE threats, he would simply give them to Hagrid, no doubt he would like to know more about them.

And so, he tried to use Legilimency on the werewolf...

-XX-

Key word being "tried". When he tried to use Legilimency on Zoroark it instantly failed.

And Zoroark loved every second of it.

 _So the old man is a psychic huh?_ Zoroark smirked at Dumbledore's shocked face. _If only I wasn't a Dark type, or that Mind Reader attack may of actually worked. Truth be told though, I'm kinda pissed that he would actually try that on random strangers._

"Mom" Zorua said,"why are you so angry?" To which Zoroark snarled. Everyone watching them was confused as no one had heard them speak Pokémon before.

"That bastard old man tried to read my mind!" She snapped. Everyone looked shocked.

"How rude!/What a dick!" Meowth and Chatot exclaimed(good luck figuring out who said what).

"Now now!" Dumbledore said genially, forcing the Pokémon's attention on him,"no need to be so hostile, I'm sure that we can talk and settle our differences. Us wizards have plenty of experience with creatures" He finished, expected them to comply.

They didn't.

"This guy really thinks he can try to read all of our minds, and now he expects us to just smile and pretend nothing happended?" Chatot shook his head,"he reeks of bullshit." he said, with everyone agreeing with him.

"I-I think we should go with him." Meowth timidly suggested. Their eyes were instantly on her, and she flinched, but she soldiered on,"Think about it. We know nothing of where we are, maybe he can give us useful information and plus, if he tries anything, we can always overpower him. That mind reader thing won't work on any of us, except for Chatot." Everyone stopped and thought about this. Then, after a few moments of silent contemplation, and ignoring the crowd, they came to a desicion.

"Fine" Zoroark, Zorua, and Chatot said at the same time.

"We're going to have to find some way so that Dumblewhore can't read my mind." Chatot mumbled.

"So will you will you fine specimens come with?" When they all nodded, Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. It made Zoroark want to slash his stupid face. But as the crowd seemed to favor the old man, Zoroark knew they couldn't afford to do that.

Dumbledore clapped his hands,"Well then, lets get a move on, shall we?" He gestured towards his shoulders,"Grab on" At seeing their skeptical faces, he elaborated,"Once you do, we'll be able to travel to Hogwarts, the ultimate protection...besides Gringotts, but we're not storing you in a bank." He was only one who chuckled at his own joke,"Weeell? We're losing daylight." he gently chided them with a smile. Zoroark sighed before grabbing on, Zorua, Chatot, and Meowth doing the same.

She seriously wanted to gut the old man.

-XX- Harry's P.O.V

Harry and his friends sat down at the Great Hall.

He couldn't believe his bad luck. Honestly. He ALREADY had a detention! I mean, what the hell Umbridge, what did Harry do?! Hermione had assured him that, while Umbridge couldn't outright torture him with stuff like _Crucio_ , as he was obviously high on her priority list, the detention would probably still be grueling hard "muggle work" as wizards put it. Luckily for him, he was used to hard work thanks the Dursleys making him do pretty much everything around the house.

"Harry, are you even listening to me?" Hermione's voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah Hermione, what is it?" He asked through gritted teeth. It was like everyone wanted Harry to hear their whispers about his outburst in Umbridge's class.

Hermione whispered so that only Harry could hear(Ron was currently busy stuffing his face with food),"Where's Dumbledore?" Harry blinked.

"What do you mean, he's at his office, right?" Hermione shook her head.

"I tried to go up there and complain to him that Umbridge is not fit to teach us, much less our OWLS, but the gargoyles said that he wasn't there at the moment. So where _is_ he?"

"Well..." Harry started off slowly,"McGonagall did say that Dubledore had left for some sort of 'urgent business' I'm pretty sure." He viciously stabbed his food with his fork."I'm just wondering what the hell he was on when he hired Umbridge." His voice a little louder than he would have liked.

"Godammit Harry, lower your voice, do you want to get in more trouble." Hermione hissed in annoyance. "Anyway, I don't think Dumbledore had much of a choice. He was probably forced to either lose his position as Headmaster, or hire a Ministry supporting teacher." Harry groaned.

"This sucks." He sighed."Come on, we should probably head back to the Common Room." They then got up(Harry and Hermione had to pull Ron away from his food), and headed in for the Common Room.

-XX- Zoroark's P.O.V.

Zoroark and the gang fell to the ground gasping for air. Seriously, THIS is what these humans called teleportation? Were they crazy?!

"That... was fucking unbelievable." Chatot gasped."How did humans even learn to teleport like that in the first place?"

"They never did". Zoroark simply said. Chatot looked at her weirdly, and she sighed. "I'll explain my little theory later-in private" Chatot slowly nodded.

Dumbledore gestured over to the big castle in the distance. Actually, big was a ginormous understatement- it was _ginormous_! The whole castle was made up of giant stones and bricks, with four big points at each each corner. Then, the quadrio saw a really big field, with stands and tall poles with holes in them. And to top it all off, there was a huge lake, with a giant door to the castle, giving it a forbearing effect.

Zoroark blinked. Even she had to admit, this was pretty damn impressive.

"Now then, I shall get Professor Grubbly-Plank, I'm sure she will be able to identify what sort of creatures you are. Especially if you are sentient." When Dumbledore had left to go in the castle, Zoroark just slightly shook her head at this.

"She probably won't be able to" Zoroark murmured.

Chatot suddenly turned to her, "Alright Zoroark, tell us your little 'theory'." the others instantly became interested.

Meowth looked impressed,"Wow Zoroark, I never took you for the 'sciencey' type.

Zorua...she just cried.

"Waaaaaaahhhhhh! Mommy's a _nerd_!" Everyone slightly sweatdropped at this.

"Alright, alright I get I'm nerdy, just listen okay?" Zoroark said before taking a deep breath.

"Basically-I-think-that-the-portal-that-we-got-sucked-into-was-created-by-Palkia-I-don't-know-why-or-how-but-I-think-it-was-him-and-that-he-sent-us-to-an-alternate-dimension." She said all in one breath. Everyone looked shocked at her declaration.

"Woah woah woah, PALKIA?! Like, master of time Palkia?!" Chatot practically shouted.

"Wait Zoroark, I don't get it, why would he even send us here in the first place? Did we do something to make him mad?" Meowth asked worryingly. If Palkia was was pissed at them...

Zoroark sighed, none of this added up.

"Well, it kind of explains why the humans here are so odd, and why they're unusually physically weak. For now, I guess we have to get used to this place." She admitted grudgingly. Then Zorua yawned.

Zoroark smiled at this. If it wasn't for her baby's innocence, she would've went insane a long time ago. Even if it was that very same innocence that made her go crazy at times. "We should probably head in for the night. Seriously though, when's Dumblewhore coming?" As if on cue, Dumbledore returned with they assumed was Professor Grubbly-Plank. She was an old timer, with close-cropped gray hair and a very prominent chin. She also looked like she had a bit of muscle to her too, which was sort of surprising considering that all of the 'wizards' that they've seen so far were weak. Also with them, was a mini Toxicroak...wait no...that was a human?! Zoroark gave a look of disgust at her bubbly and warty face and body, and my god so much pink!

"I hate pink" Zoroark grumbled to herself. "way too bright for me..."

When Professor Grubbly-Plank reached them, they all tensed, not knowing what to expect from her. They could only hope that she was NOT like Dumbledore.

"Hmmm..." She looked like she was deep in thought at the sight of these 4 strange creatures. "I don't believe I have ever seen these types of creatures before in my life...although the bird resembles one I've seen in South America..." She looked at Zoroark directly in the eye,"You understand what I'm right now, correct?"

Zoroark was a bit shocked, but she slowly nodded. Grubbly-Plank gave a sound of satisfaction, then turned to Dumbledore,"Well, that settles it Umbridge, they won't have to be restrained." The pokémon gave a gasp of disbelief, before glaring at the toad-like woman.

Said abomination smiled a smile so sickeningly sweet, it made the pokémon instantly hate her even more than Dumblewhore, which they didn't even know was possible.

She coughed," _Professor_ Grubbly-Plank, are we really going to give free reign for these _beasts?_ " At this the pokémon raised their eyebrows, but the Professor just shrugged.

"Certainly, they don't seem to be very hostile...except against you, but really that's understandable. I say innocent until proven guilty. Besides, I would like to study them at a distance, with them having their privacy and space of course. This is a golden opportunity for us." She said before Dumbledore gave his 2 cents to the situation.

"I believe that union upon all creatures is most vital, especially nowadays, so lets let them live in Hagrid's Hut, I'm sure he won't mind." He said in a sage like voice that Zoroark guessed was supposed to sound ancient and wise.

Professor Grubbly-Plank nodded at this, but before she could even reply, Umbridge lost it against Dumbledore.

"How dare you go against the Ministry! I will report this to Minister Fudge _this instant_!" She took several breaths, in an attempt to calm herself down.

Dumbledore sighed,"They have done no wrong as of yet, Dolores. But I can assure you, if something _does_ happen, I will take it upon myself to protect the students." _Or perhaps I can let Harry deal with it? I am a busy man after all_ Dumbledore secretly thought.

Umbridge huffed like an angry child,"FINE!". She stormed back to the castle.

Professor Grubby-Plank then said to the pokémon,"Don't worry about her, she usually has her wand up her arse most of the time. Anyway, there should be some food for you in Hagrid's Hut if you want it, good night." She said before heading towards the castle to turn in for the night with Dumbledore following suit, but not before giving a piercing stare at the pokémon, specifically Zoroark.

She just sighed. Honestly, she was too tired right now to deal with his shit.

"Come on guys, lets turn in, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Alright"

"That sounds good"

"Food!"

When they reached said hut, they cautiously opened the door. It was a cosy little place, with several tools and a cracking fireplace. Then they noticed that there was actually a dog sleeping on the floor near the fireplace. They slowly moved so as to not disturb him.

"Alright guys, let eat" They managed to find some raw meat for Zoroark, Zorua, and Meowth, and berries and nuts for Chatot.

They didn't even finish their meal before the cosy fire dulled them all to sleep.

-XX-

"My lord" Lucius Malfoy said before kneeling before said lord,"I have most interesting news"

He was talking to a pale figure, too pale, and with slits for nostrils.

"You seem very eager, Lucius, so don't keep me waiting, I've waited too many years for that." Lucius immediately regretted not getting to the point.

"S-So sorry, my lord. As I was saying, there have been recent reports of a very strange werewolf seen"

"Elaborate on 'strange'"

"Yes well, people say that it was able to shrug off a direct Stunning Spell, with no magical protection."

If Voldemort was shocked, he did not show it, and merely raised his eyebrow.

"Really..." Voldemort looked deep in thought for a moment, then asked,"When was this 'werewolf' last seen?"

"It-It was last seen with Dumbledore, my lord."

"..."

"Er-my lord?" Lucius hesitantly asked.

"Interesting..." Voldemort replied, his eyes glowing a bright yellow,"Very interesting..."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Alright, first things first, I want to thank you guys for waiting so long, really appreciate it, I apologize for taking so long to upload, it's just that I had to do family stuff during Thanksgiving, and I just hadn't had the time, so to compensate I wrote a longer-than-usual chapter. Now I think I'll be able to post more, so look forward to that.**_

 ** _Also woah!_ _People_ _actually want to seriously read this shit?! Ok but all jokes aside, since people are started to review, I figure I would just clear up some questions and/or misconceptions you guys have for me whenever._**

 _Sakura Lisel_ ** _: That would be true, IF Meowth was a normal cat, but she's not. Because of Umbridge's hate for half breeds, she's conflicted._ _But_ _thanks for the review, if you see other plot holes, let me know, I'll do my best to fix them._**

 _ **Now then, on with the story.**_

Chapter 4

Zoroark woke up to the sound of rain and barking. Loud rain and barking. You know, the best alarm in the world. She saw that the dog that they had ignored as of yet was currently barking madly at Meowth and Chatot, who were both trying to finish their meal from last night, but was annoyed by the distraction that the dog was providing.

Then again, that could be because they pretty much ate all of the food in the hut. That would make Zorua mad too.

Speaking of said dog, Zoroark was still wondering how the dog fared against magical creatures and Pokémon, as she had yet to see if he had any special powers. Just then, she heard the door knock several times. When the knockinge didn't stop, she growled lowly, figuring she might as well answer it. She walked up and took a deep breath.

 _Please, oh dear Arceus, I know you've been a dick to us recently, but if you still love us, please don't let it be who I think it is._ The fox Pokémon thought desperately. She pulled the door open slowly, and...

"Good morning, my friend!" A certain old man spoke genially."I hope you've had a good nights rest?" He innocently inquired her.

Zoroark fought her tears back.

She just wanted to cry.

But outside, she just nodded to him. Dumbledore grinned, and gestured towards the castle. Somehow, it seemed even more impressive in the day than in the night.

"Come now, we must make haste, we are going to introduce you to the students in Professor Grubbly-Plank's class." He tried to excitedly hyped her up.

Zoroark narrowed her eyes. As the Illusion Fox Pokeman, she was _very_ experienced in the art of deception, probably one of the best(though some Greninjas could beg to differ), and she knew there was something else to this, but didn't know what at the moment.

At Zoroark's questioning look, he elaborated,"I feel it will better help you better connect with our way of life. Really, it's the only place at the castle where you'll make sense being there. Of course, Umbridge will try to stop you no doubt, especially the cat, but rest assured, you will be safe." Dumbledore sent the 'werewolf' a caring smile.

Zoroark just snorted.

Is is honestly a surprise that Zoroark did not feel assured in the slightest?

-XX-

While Dumbledore was calm and relaxed on the outside, inwardly, he cringed. He had hoped that by now, the strange creatures would side with an obviously wise and experienced wizard, but they seemed to want to oppose him for some reason. Then again, the werewolf population didn't exactly praise him, as he had yet to change the laws regared them. As a matter of fact, along with Remus, he hoped that before long, he could influence the werewolf so that she could convince the majority of the werewolves to join the right side, the Light side.

Now, it would take a while to gain the groups trust, that he had no problem with, he was used to playing the long game, and he had always won. It was the _how_ that was the problem. Maybe if something "accidentally" happened to the little fox that the werewolf seemed so fond of, and he was there to comfort and support her...yes, that had promise, but there were far too many risks and holes in it, he would have to think of something else later on. That was only a last resort, if nothing else worked.

Shaking his head, he snapped back to reality. Right now, he had a job to do, and it wouldn't bode well to dwell on dreams and forget reality.

-XX-

Dumbledore smiled at Zoroark and asked her,"Pardon me, I don't think I got your names during the mess that was yesterday. Do you think you could maybe write your names? If any one of you are actually capable of writing, that is."

Zoroark just stared him, and then suddenly the fox thought thought of something. She motioned for him to wait, then went back inside. The group immediately jumped on her for answers.

"Is he going yet?"

"Do you mind if I gauge his eyes out?"

"Can I eat him?"

Zoroark sighed."No guys, he just wants to know our names apparently, so come on out." They all shared questioning glances at this, but followed suit nonetheless. Dumbledore was patiently waiting for them outside, as expected.

Zoroark nodded to Chatot. "Alright, so I guess my character's been reduced to being the Meowth translator, which is depressing as fuck, but hey the writer's god." Chatot suddenly spoke, surprising the shit out of Dumbledore. "Anyway, I'm Chatot." He then pointed to each Pokémon.

"That's Zoroark" She gave a smirk to Dumbles.

"That's Meowth" She nervously nodded.

"And that's Zorua" She jumped up and down in order to be recognized.

Dumbledore seemed surprised for a moment, but quickly composed himself. "Indeed, this is most fortunate, this means you can easily communicate with us. Come now, let's not keep anyone waiting, I already told them that I would have a "surprise" ready for them."

Before they started to walk towards Professor Grubbly-Plank's territory, Zorua grinned happily at Chatot and said,"I think you're MUCH more than a translator, you know." She encouraged him.

Chatot looked shocked. "O-Oh. Er, thanks." He stammered. Zorua just laughed before running off to the castle.

Now, Zoroark may have just been dreaming, but she thought that for a split second, there was a faint blush on his face before fading as quickly as it appeared. She raised an eyebrow at this.

 _Could they..._ She trailed off, than shaking her head. _Nah, I'm totally dreaming._ She thought before joining the others.

-XX- Harry's P.O.V

Harry yawned into his bacon, irritated and slightly intrigued just like everyone else. Ron seemed to be an exeption though, as he was currently trying to stuff in some last minute breakfast. Hermione didn't look tired at all, only staring at the door with rapt attention it was almost like she was waiting for a bomb to explode.

Fighing back sleepy tears(and failing) he glanced at the staff table. Snape was as greasy and bat-like as ever, McGonagall was slightly tense, Flitwick was jittery and nervous, Umbridge was livid, and Hagrid was still gone.

 _Wonder if the other teachers know about Dumbledore's little 'surprise'_ Harry vaguely wondered remembering what Dumbledore had unexpectedly informed them that very morning. He then shot up suddenly, startling those around him, namely Neville who fell out of his seat.

"Wait!" He shouted excitedly.

"Harry, what is it?!" Hermione looked around frantically."Is Dumbledore already here?! What did he bring, who did he bring?!" She seemed so crazy that she even stopped Ron from stuffing his face out.

"Blimey Hermione, clam down, and Harry, you almost knocked off my food!" He looked mildly annoyed for a moment,"Anyway, what is it?"

Harry grinned,"Guys, what if Dumbledore's surprise is _Hagrid_?!"

"Nope" Hermione instantly replied, crushing Harry's hopes.

"Wait...but-" Hermione held up a hand, cutting him off.

"Let me explain. Dumbledore wouldn't create all this suspense just to introduce a single teacher, at least if he does he hasn't in the past years that he has introduced a teacher. It's probably something that none of us have likely seen before, something to blow our minds." At Harry's slightly hurt look, her tone grew softer,"Cheer up Harry, I'm sure Hagrid will show up sooner or later." Harry just sighed dejectedly.

"I hope you're right Hermione, I just wonder what he's doing and where he's doing it at." He said before Ron added in his two cents to the conversation.

"I dunno guys, I always kind of fancied the idea that Hagrid went to Charlie to study the dragons and wild animals there. Who knows, maybe he's even reconnected with little old Norbert." He slightly mused.

Hermione looked at the time,"Come on guys, we had better go, we have Double Charms first, and I reaaaaally don't want to be late on the first day of school."

"Alright/'Groan'".

-XX-

Pretty much all the Pokémon except Zoroark sneezed. While they were no strangers to rain, it usually wasn't this cold on the warm, sunny beaches of Alola.

"Man, and if this place has god-forbid _snow_ , I'm literally going to die in the cold. I really miss Alola. At least the rain was bearable there somewhat" He wistfully said in Poke-tounge so that Dumbledore couldn't understand him.

Zoroark just shrugged. As having fur covering her whole body, she was actually a bit glad that it was cooler here, as she didn't have to worry about her fur overheating her anymore. Zorua didn't count as her fur wasn't really developed as much yet.

Zorua, for her part, snuggled up to Chatot. "There, now we can be warm together!" Chatot sputtered and passively tried to shy away. Zoroark smirked in amusement. She loved seeing the bird Pokémon flustered. Just then, Professor Grubbly-Plank slowly walked towards them, as if seeing a science experiment change right before your very eyes.

She grinned,"Well then chaps, I'll get straight to the point. You're going to be helping me with teaching my class."

Chatot groaned,"Great, we'll have to interact with annoying kids." Zoroark noticed that Grubbly-Plank did not look all that shocked at him speaking human, but she reasoned that Dumbledore had probably told her about him.

The substitute teacher gave Chatot a simpathetic smile,"While the students may be a bit much at times, especially the ignorant Purebloods, I can assure you that while I am here, no harm will come to you." Zoroark searched her face for any signs of deception, but found none. Somehow, she found herself liking this "Grubbly-Plank" woman. Though she wondered what she meant by "ignorant purebloods".

Guess she would have to ask that later.

The parrot like Pokémon turned to the group."Well, what do you think guys? Should we accept or deny?" Everyone shouted at the same time.

"YESSSSSSS!"

While Grubbly-Plank couldn't understand them, she got the general gist of what they meant.

She smirked a bit at this,"I take it that means yes?" The Pokémon all furiously nodded. This was really the only place they would feel as intune and as comfortable with, with all the magical creatures here and such.

 _Also, we're far, far away from Dumblewhore, that's a major plus for me._ She looked at everyones relieved faces and smiled. _Although from the looks of it, I guess it's a major plus for everyone._

-XX-

The time passed quickly for them after that, and they learned a lot about Grubbly-Plank in that time. Or at least, they learned a lot about her classes and the creatures in them. Zorua had seen what looked like brown rice, but Zoroark, being the protective mother that she was, stopped her before she could stuff her face with the unknown substance, and she was glad that she did, as they had actually been wood lice. Meowth cringed as she thought about how gross that would have been if she had actually eaten that. She had also taught them how the British magicals worked. Apparently, there were those called "purebloods" who believed that they were the top dogs of society, and that everyone else was just dirt beneath there feet, and how they could pretty much get away with anything so long as they were rich enough to bribe the officials, who were also almost all corrupt themselves. They cringed at how Grubbly-Plank explained that, more often then not, Purebloods married their own family members to keep the blood "pure". Meowth threw up all over after hearing this.

Right now, what Zoroark had taken for just regular twigs were apparently pixie-like creatures called bowtruckles. Apparently they ate the wood lice.

 _Huh, we have a full food chain here, go figure._ Zoroark mused. The rain had stopped, which was good, and she noticed that some humans were making their way over to where they were.

The pokémon froze like a deer in headlights. Chatot frantically flew to Grubbly-Plank, who was vusy getting the bowtruckles ready.

"GRUBBLY-PLANK!" He screamed at Grubbly-Plank, instantly getting her attention,"THE HUMANS ARE COMING, THE HUMANS ARE COMING." She turned and saw the students walking towards her and smiled.

"Well then" she rubbed her hands together,"let's get started, shall we?" Zoroark just groaned.

"This is NOT going to end well, I can already tell."

-XX-

When the students got there, Zoroark took the time to study them after Grubbly-Plank got them introduced. For the most part, they were just normal students, although she made sure to keep a close eye on the one with a lightningbolt scar and messy black hair. She couldn't put her claw on it, but she felt something...dark about him, but it didn't seem like he was even aware of that. So far, the class had been going smoothly, though some of the students started to freak out when they saw her, Grubbly-Plank quickly explained that she wasn't a werewolf, just a rare breed of wolf. The rest of the pokemans were easy enough to lie for, they could just claim them being foreign.

The REAL problem started when a blond student with hair so slick and smoothed back that Zoroark was sure that if she put her paw on it, it would slip off instantly, came over to her. The way he cockily walked like everyone else was beneath his notice certainly did not slip HER notice, and Zoroark had to refrain from groaning. Was this what Grubbly-Plank had meant by "ignorant purebloods"?

"Now then", the boy slowly drawled, smirking at her,"do you really think I bought all that rubbish about you being a werewolf from America?" He asked in a low, condescending tone so as to not get Grubbly-Plank's attention, who was currently helping a student handle the bowtruckles.

Meowth was desperately trying to hide behind a tree in the forest in order to avoid confrontation. The others just watched, intriguing by what was happening.

Zoroark snarled. _Make one wrong step kid, and I swear you won't live to tell the tale._ She tried her hardest to give a menacing glare to him. The fox pokeman really preferred intimidation over unnecessary conflict after all.

She wasn't disappointed, as she was satisfied to see a slight bead of sweat trickling down the cocky boy's neck.

He took a audible gulp before braving on,"So what are you even doing here? Planning on turning us all into werewolves and the like?" The blonde's eyes widened mockingly,"Oh don't tell me you're another one of Dumbledore's _lapdogs!?"_ The green badge bearing students, who had previously been listening intently to the conversation, had now burst into laughter. Some even fell on the ground, red faced and all.

Blondie smirked,"Let me just give you some advice, _werewhore._ "He whispered vehemently to her,"It doesn't matter that you're a "special" werewolf, in fact, looking like more of a beast is probably even worse for you."

"In case you somehow weren't already aware of it, in our society, you werewolves have no say in anything. The last time a werewolf came to Hogwarts trying to make a name for himself, well...guess how well _that_ went for him." He however gave no room for Zoroark to respond.

"Not very well. Once everyone found out about his ailment, they immediately sacked him. He is now banned from virtually all jobs for putting the students in danger, and is ridiculed for being the beast that he is. That is all I wanted to tell you." He abruptly ended, carelessly waving off Zoroark, who sported a blank face right now, and walked away.

The blond looked back and sneered,"What's wrong _vermin_ , cat got your tongue? Or are you just that retarded from your transformation? Hmm?" He scoffed,"Stay in the trash can, trash." Before turning away.

"..." The fox pokemon slowly looked up, her gaze calm and unwavering. With a bit of effort, she slowly changed the landscape, the area around her suddenly seeming to teem with blood and a certain toxic air, lazily floating around the place. The trees slowly decayed, and in the distance, one could hear a blood-curdling scream. Draco Malfoy's neck hairs stood on edge, he noticed that something was off, he looked around and saw everyone there, still doing whatever they were doing, and when he turned back to the werewolf...

She wasn't there.

The ignorant boy paled a bit, and started to hyperventilate. Quickly, he took out his wand, and when he looked behind him once more...

There she stood, smiling a sadistic smile, with fangs that seemed too big for her, and as she sunk said fangs into his face, and he screamed, ohhhh boy did he scream, but as he screamed for help, the others around him seemed oblivious to his plight.

A pity.

Suddenly, as quick as it had started, the whole landscape turned back to normal, his face not having any harm done(besides the copious amounts of sweat that was on it), and he was vaguely aware of a certain warm liquid trickling down his robes. He looked around him, and sure enough, everyone was fine and dandy, and he found the werewolf to be laying down on the ground sleeping.

Quickly composing himself, he hurriedly walked back to his spot in the table, trying to pretend like nothing strange had just happened. He would have to inform his father about these new...developments.

-XX- Harry's P.O.V

Harry honestly didn't know what to make of this "Zoroark" fellow. On one hand, he wanted to talk to her, admittedly mostly because he wanted to know if she knew Lupin, but on the other hand, she scared the living hell out of him. The air around her told everyone that she was _not_ someone to be fucked with, something that Malfoy apparently didn't understand. Harry had saw, after seemingly one conversation, he returned with a slightly pale face and was now jumping every time someone called his name, which was odd for the boy who normally had his wand shoved up his arse.

It didn't take a genius to figure out the cause for this.

He had talked it over extensively with Hermione and Ron about him talking to Zoroark. Hermione was all for it, claiming that a good first impression would do wonders for the general mindset of werewolves on wizards down the road, especially considering how werewolves were being treated right now. Ron had promised him that if he died, he would make sure to recover his body first. Thanks Ron.

Mustering up enough courage, he slowly walked over to Zoroark, praying that his chance at a friendship was not ruined by Malfoy.

"Err...hello there, I'm Harry."

-XX- Zoroark's P.O.V

Zoroark was in a crappy mood. Seriously, who the fuck did the pale inbred think he was, waltzing in and insulting her like there were no repercussions. Well, news flash, there were.

"Err...hello there, I'm Harry." A slightly hesitant voice called her. Now, even though she was pissed at moment, no thanks to a certain inbred blonde. But since he had been polite in his question, the least she could do was to do the same.

"You probably already know who I am, but I'm Zoroark."She responded, surprising the other Pokémon, who all mentally asked the same question:

 _Nani?! She can speak human?!_

Harry nodded,"Yeah...er, listen, you wouldn't happen to know Professor Lupin, would you? Just curious." Zoroark shook her head.

"Well, I'm from North America" she stuck to the story that Grubbly-Plank gave her,"so I don't really know anyone here, sorry."

Harry sighed. He supposed that it was a long shot that every werewolf knew Lupin, especially those from the continent. But still.

"So, how long have you been a werewolf?" He instantly regretted asking that question. He knew how people turned into werewolves, and in most cases, it wasn't very pleasant.

Zoroark, however, merely raised her eyebrow before answering,"I've always been a werewolf."

Harry made an 'oh' face and nodded, before asking again,"Do people discriminate against werewolves as much as they do here?" Zoroark silently cursed.

 _Shit, I have no idea._ Zoroark thought as she racked her brains. But then came a blessing in disguise, as out of the corner of her eye, she saw Grubbly-Plank discreetly pointing her thumb down on the table, and waving it a bit.

The fox grinned, _Grubbly-Plank, I think I'm in love._ She answered Harry.

"No, it's actually way better there for us. There are several laws protecting them and their wellbeing, not like here in Britain." _Sounds believable enough._ Zoroark mused to herself.

When Harry was about to ask another question, a girl with bushy brown hair called to him,"Harry, we have to go, come on!" He turned to Zoroark.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Zoroark. Hope we see each other again." He waved to her before running to catch up to his friends.

 _He's nice..._ Zoroark absentmindedly thought. Maybe her stay here would just be peaceful and lax, until they somehow figured out how to get back to their world.

Oh how wrong she was.

-XX-

"My lord, I have most interesting news...again." Lucius Malfoy added as an afterthought. Voldemort's gleaming yellow eyes bored into Lucius's eyes.

"It concerns the 3 mystery creatures and the werewolf." He more so stated this then asked it.

Lucius nodded,"It does. Draco sent me an owl telling me of a certain ability that the werewolf apparently used." Voldemort quirked his eyebrow. At least, he would have if he had any left.

"What is this...new ability he speaks of?" It was subtle, but Lucius could tell that his master's interest was piqued, so he pressed on.

"Well, he claims that, right after he had put the creature in it's place, the environment changed, everything was covered in blood. And that she sunk her fangs into his face."

"And then what happened?"

"Right after that, the environment changed back to normal, and his face had not but a single scratch on it."

"Such an interesting creature...not only does it possess extraordinary magical abilities; magical resistance and illusions, but we can also use the werewolf to easily convince the other werewolves into joining us." He turned to Lucius,"And what of the others? Are they of any worth?"

Lucius shook his head,"The parrot thing can speak English...as for the others, they have not yet showed any noteworthy abilities."

He looked gleeful at this before cackling madly,"Well then, I suppose I will have to implement a few ideas on how to actually obtain this rare and valuable boon." Deviously smirking, he plotted.

And plotted.

-XX- OMAKE

Zoroark sighed in content as Zorua snuggled up to her. Nothing was better than training in the rain and resting in front of the fire afterwards. The forest had some decent creatures.

"Hey, mom?" Her baby looked up at her. "How were you able to speak human?" Zoroark looked down at Zorua's wide, curious eyes. Also, she saw that Meowth and Chatot suddenly tensed up. Looks like they were curious too.

"Simple, Zoru-baby, all I did was use my ability Illusion on myself to make other people _think_ that I'm speaking human, when I'm actually not." Zorua's eyes widened.

"Wow, that means that I can do that too! I really want humans to understand me!" Zoroark just chuckled.

"You do that, Zoru-baby, you do that.

* * *

 _Hope that explained that anyway, and it looks like Voldemort is getting antsy to get his hands on Zoroark, will he succeed? Stay tuned for more, Wizards, Pokémon, and What?!_


End file.
